Halkegenia Chaos
by 4LB3RT5P33R
Summary: An Elder Scrolls x Familiar of zero fanfic. Louise summons someone who has been through alot of things and who won't bow down to some brat's whims. My first ever fanfic so it might not be up to the standards but eventually I will become better at this if I haven't killed myself by that point already. (Finally finished so can somebody please rewrite it better? Like proper fic :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **OC by me and first ever fanfic so I apologize for everything since I wrote this on my phone in less than 30 minutes actually XD I don't own FOZ or Elder Scrolls series. Not many dialogues but whatever. Anyway enjoy. Also if someone can take this idea**

 **and make it better and write it better, please do so but do contact me. Cheers. I will try to update whenever possible and try to make it better :D**

 _ **Morrowind**_

Once upon a time in a land called Tamriel, more specifically in its state of Morrowind. There was a Khajit named "Ma'aarvo". It is his story of how he became a God, albeit in a different world. Let us go back to how he grew up and in what sort of

environment.

He was always a strong and athletic cub with quite an interest in the arcane arts. However, he along with his father was taken as a slave by the Dunmers of Morrowind. He was forced to work as a slave on the Dunmer run plantation farms along with various

other species; Argonians, Orcs etc.

He did his work just fine even though he despised the mer that had taken him and his father as slave laborers. However it all changed one day as his father became sickly and couldn't do the work properly and the slave chief started to whip him till he bled profusely. Ma'aarvo had despised the elves after his capture by them but this was the final straw. At the moment when he saw his father breathing his last breath at the hands of the Dunmer slaver. Something snapped inside him and he was filled with rage unlike never seen before. He bared his sharp claws and tore into the Dunmer without any mercy. The whole world had turned black in his mind and he let his deepest and darkest desires appear. And oh boy, those thoughts were to rip everyone to shreds no matter the outcome. The slaver chief never saw it coming as he was decapitated and mutilated at the hands (claws) of Ma'aarvo. Hos rampage didn't stop at the slaver chief but at all the vile elves in the private plantation farm. After he had snapped out of it. He realized of the consequences that will arise so he left his dead father after paying respects and ransacking the entire plantation. He did found some light leather armor, a steel sword, some potions but more importantly spell-tomes and some other books on Arcane arts. He fled the farm and went to Balmora, did the odd jobs here and there. Conversed in the arcane arts. Meanwhile the Nerevarine was fulfilling his prophecy but that is another story.

Ma'aarvo had found books and research on such rituals to become immortal. Not an undead but an immortal. It took a lot of interaction with daedra and dremora but it was worth it. His ambitions and dreams will become true, one way or another. This rotten world needed someone who would change everything and rule with a firm hand. Ma'aarvo had decent combat skills and some magic abilities as well which he wanted to master.

 _ **Cyrodiil**_

He left Morrowind for Cyrodiil, became an adventurer there as the imperial were somewhat civilized in their treatment of other races. Ma'aarvo had became immortal in Cyrodiil. He kept pursuing the knowledge of the arcane. He had lived through the eruption of Red Mountain and enjoyed the suffering of Dunmers. Karma is a bitch after all. He lived through the Oblivion crisis but took no part in it. Why should he? He had more important things to do. The whole world could burn for all he cared. It had been almost 200 years since the oblivion drama. He was traveling to Skyrim's College of Winterhold to pursue further knowledge but he was caught up in the skirmish between the Nordic Stormcloaks and Imperial Legion near the borders of Cyrodiil

and Skyrim. He was being transported to Eight Divines knows where along with those damned Stormcloaks and a very interesting High Elf who was also a prisoner surprisingly. Either he was a Thalmor undercover agent or some unfortunate traveler just like him who got caught up in this ambush.

Instead of going back to Cyrodiil capital they were being transferred to some unknown location in Skyrim because apparently some important Imperial General was there.

 _ **Helgen - Skyrim**_

After reaching Helgen, the prisoners were led to the execution block. And while this shitstorm was brewing, suddenly a dragon appeared out of nowhere and wreaked chaos all over Helgen. This gave Ma'aarvo the chance to slip by and take his stuff from the guards and killing a few here and there. He got a map of Skyrim from another poor fella that he killed after interrogation. Now he had some idea where to go and where to not go. On his way to Winterhold, he had encountered a dragon which he managed

to slew albeit with great difficulty. But something surprising happened once the dragon fell by his hands. He could feel the essence of the dragon that he had slain and the knowledge that the dragon possessed. But he can ponder on it later, first things first the College of Winterhold. Upon arriving and demonstrating his skills in magic he was able to gain access and after 3 months of meaningless tasks and learning sessions he had become the Archmage of the College of Winterhold

(Meanwhile the Altmer Dragonborn deals with whatever that he's supposed to deal with).

 _ **Somewhere in another world in a continent called Halkeginia in a country called Tristain**_

Blah Blah familiar summoning ritual blah blah blah insults to a midget pinkette blah blah blah

Louise: "My beautiful, divine blah blah blah familiar... Heed my summons and blah blah blah blah"

(Cue big explosion)

Guiche: My My, Once a zero always a zero. You should quit being a noble and go back.

Kirche: Louise, are you trying to kill us all with your exlposions? You can't even perform a single spell properly. You should really quit.

Louise: Shut up Zerbst!

In the background amongst the smoke, there is apparently a giant figure. Once the smoke clears. A strange beast like humanoid figure can be seen which is wearing a Steel Plate armor with a sheathed Steel Broadsword as tall as the humanoid. The humanoid is also wearing a black cape and a cowl on its head. Its face looks like that of a tiger with slitted yellow eyes that seem to be piercing everyone present with it's gaze. Not to mention the humanoid is about 7 feet tall and looks quite imposing.

Ma'aarvo: (Where the hell am I? Last time I was in the courtyard in the college practicing my sword skills. Not to mention the magical energies in this place feel different than in Tamriel) Who are you people and how have you brought me here?

Louise couldn't be more happier as she had managed to actually summon something and on her first try as well. Although the humanoid looking beastman was saying something unintelligible.

Professor Colbert casts a translation spell on the beastman.

Colbert: Hello, Can you understand us now?

Ma'aarvo: Yes. I can understand you now. What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here?

Some Random Student: Look! Louise summoned a commoner! Ha ha ha!

Colbert: Relax. We mean no harm, you have been summoned by Miss Louise here to be her familiar.

Ma'aarvo: Familiar? What does that mean?

Louise: A familiar is a being summoned by a mage to assist in gathering ingredients for potions and protecting their master and obeying their commands.

Ma'aarvo: So basically, a familiar is a glorified slave to a mage? Is that how it is. 'This part was said in such a tone that if words could kill, they would have killed them'

Colbert: Brimir No! A familiar is a bonded being that serves the summoner and the summoner provides for them. Although humanoid familiars have been quite rare but it has happened before.

Ma'aarvo: No matter how much you sugarcoat the term. I stand correct so what makes you think that I would be willing to become a slave to the little girl over there?

Louise: How dare you say that to me! I am Louise de blah blah blah blah"

Ma'aarvo: Also someone screamed about being a commoner. Mind telling me that?

Louise: Commoners are those who cannot perform magic and nobles are those that can perform magic and they rule above them.

Ma'aarvo: The more I stay here, the more I am starting to become annoyed. Listen carefully, I am not gonna be some brats slave so if you'll excuse me! *starts to walk away*

Colbert points his staff at Ma'aarvo and says "Unfortunately, we can't let you go. A familiar summoning ritual is a sacred tradition passed down by Brimir himself. So you'll have to become her familiar. I don't want to forcefully make you accept this so please accept this."

Ma'aarvo: You'll force me to be a slave? Let me remind you something human! You are not in any position to make me do anything. I dare you to do something stupid. But what happens next will be your own fault" *keeps walking away*

Louise shouts "Stupid familiar you're not going anywhere *points wand at ma'aarvo* Explosion!"

Ma'aarvo had experienced pain before but this was unlike any other time, he wanted nothing more at this instant than to rip the offending person into shreds so he did the most suitable thing.

Ma'aarvo unsheathes his broadsword and casts a thunderbolt at Louise who dies instantly, her charred remains lying there. And then the chaos ensues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Since I haven't killed myself yet so here's another chapter for you guys. Considering the route that this fanfic is taking, the completed story may be less than 10k words but we'll find that out. Also in the previous chapter, there were some spelling mistakes and whatnot which I may or may not have fixed but bare in mind that I am writing this on my old iPhone which sucks btw. Writing in Notes and copying and pasting on the site in browser since the app won't let me do so. Last chapter took me 30 minutes to write and more than an hour trying to figure out how to publish :P**

 **Also as you may have noticed, I used the word "blah blah" to shorten the sentences since most people just use the conversation/whatever from other fanfics or the novel but I just couldn't be bothered. Also the history of OC was mentioned so that you have an idea as to why he's doing what he's doing. Anyways, back to the story.**

As soon as Ma'aarvo had killed Louise, Colbert unleashed his most powerful spell "Flame Serpent" which was a square class spell but he missed it completely. Now you may be wondering how did he missed when that spell is basically a fire serpent being controlled like a puppet. The answer to this is quite clear as Colbert couldn't move his hands or feet or any part of his body and everything turned black for him. Now this could be due to the fact that Ma'aarvo had dashed across the field and cut Colbert into many pieces with his broadsword.

There was full panic amongst the students as they were flocking towards safety and trampling the unfortunate students that had fallen on the ground. Those students that had been able to remain somewhat calm had been very few in numbers. They were Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche even though he was practically shitting in his pants and their newly bonded familiars. The rest of teaching staff were gathering to the courtyard as soon as they could but all of this would be pointless.

Ma'aarvo had made short work of these pitiful so-called Nobles. He used Frostbite against Kirche, Firebolt against Tabitha and his Broadsword to cleave through Guiche. When they had died, their familiars were free of the shackles bounding them so they also ran amok, all except Sylphiid (Tabitha's Ex-Familiar) which stood in a corner away from everybody and watching Ma'aarvo in astonishment.

The teaching staff had arrived to the scene as well but that didn't make any difference because they all fell victim to Ma'aarvo's massive broadsword and his arcane abilities. There were a few Commoner maids far away in the courtyard but they remained frozen on their feet, in awe and fear. Once all of the pitiful Nobles had been dealt with in the Academy. Ma'aarvo spoke to one particular commoner maid that was present in the courtyard (Siesta) "Gather all of your fellow commoners here in this courtyard in under 15 minutes".

Siesta, who was in shock at being called out could only muster "Yessss...Milord" and ran as fast her feet could take her. She had managed to notify and gather the rest of the commoners into the courtyard.

As soon as they all had arrived, they couldn't believe what they saw. Charred bodies, decapitated body parts and blood. Lots and lots of blood all splashed over the grassy courtyard. It looked like a horror scene from some monstrous legends book except all of this was very much real and not to mention, in broad daylight. The crimson blood shining with the sunlight falling on it.

Ma'aarvo addressed the commoners at once "I have a few questions for you humans so it would be in your best interests to answer them as truthfully as you possibly can"

The commoners could only nod at this. After all, what else they could do? When the nobles who had the ability to cast magic couldn't do anything but die horribly at the hands of this stranger then the commoners wouldn't fare any better.

Ma'aarvo spoke once again "Tell me humans, how were you all treated under the rules of these mages. Were you treated fairly or treated worse than trash? How would you like if all of that changed and you would be treated properly? Or would you be rather

used by the mages as sex slaves, laborers, dogs and everything worse? Would you accept that fate or would you accept someone who would liberate you all from such misery, all in exchange for your unfaltered loyalty and worship of that being? Answer

me!"

The commoners couldn't believe what was being said, the monster that had slaughtered these nobles like they were cattle was offering them a new life, a new choice but all he wanted in return was their loyalty and accept him as their God. All of the commoners took a minute to think about their future and their beliefs. Brimir was just another genocidal noble who formed a cult and started a tradition of suffering for those who couldn't perform magic. And he was labeled as God, the bastard was not even immortal and yet he was praised as a God.

The commoners all bowed down onto their knees and looked up at Ma'aarvo and said in unison "O' Lord! Show us mercy and liberate us from this cruel fate that has been bestowed upon us by the tyrants. You are our true Lord and Savior. We are yours eternally"

Ma'aarvo was happy at this proclamation. It was his ambition to conquer the world. He couldn't do this back in Tamriel, but this world was ripe for his taking. He would become their God. He would crush all those who oppose him, whether they are human or non-human, male or female, young or elderly. He will not show any mercy.

Several days had passed.

The words spread fast, no matter which world or which place you are. Dutchess Karin de La Valliere had heard of the news of the massacre and she was furious. In her prime she was known as Karin the Heavy Fart... I mean Heavy Wind. She could destroy

entire armies, at least that's what everyone believed. The other Nobles had heard of the massacre as well and they were all gathering their troops and whatnot.

Meanwhile, in the former Tristain's Institute of Magic. Things were running quite smoothly. Ma'aarvo had been able to utilize his abilities to full extent and he had studied various artifacts that were stored in the Institute's Vault. He was quite amused by all the different contraptions. Some he had seen before, other completely different.

Ma'aarvo had conjured several lesser daedra and dremora lords and assigned them as guards and scouts for the academy. Ma'aarvo had been working on a runic enchantment when one of his servants had reported that there were incoming troops heading towards the academy and by the speed at which they're travelling. They'll arrive at the academy in an hour or so. Ma'aarvo grinned like a madman at this report and dismissed the servant. Ma'aarvo was prepared for this situation the moment he had slaughtered

the trash. He has a surprise for the enemy that's coming to his domain. He will crush them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Oh look how much time has passed and I still haven't killed myself. Well here's another pointless chapter for you guys to read :D I know it's been over 7 months, life was miserable and had other things to worry about but finally I am back and may even complete this goddamned story. I have read lots of other interesting fanfics in all that time and they all turn out to be happy go lucky sort. Which I despise, despite the interesting stuff it might have. Even while watching the anime ages ago. I wanted the Nobles of Halkegenia to suffer but it's not a gore or tragedy series sadly. Enough ramblings, back to the story.**

Ma'aarvo was awaiting the incoming so-called Nobles and their pitiful troops of ragtag knights. The former Tristain Academy of Magic will become a battlefield littered with corpses of fools that were unfortunate enough to fall to Ma'aarvo's power.

This world was finally for his taking, he just had to make some changes. First to arrive was Karin the Heavy Wind and her Manticore Knights. Then arrived other Nobles. But as soon as they arrived, they were greeted by beings that they had never seen before in their entire pitiful life. Beings of light and darkness. These were the Dremoras, the golden Saints and the Daedra. They were armed with greatswords just as colored as them.

Then all hell broke loose. They were ordered by Ma'aarvo to attack anyone approaching and so they did. All of the pitiful Nobles lay dead except for a few. Those few being Karin and her peers. But they were injured heavily, grief of the loss of her youngest brat burned her from inside. And yet she could do nothing. Meanwhile Ma'aarvo was watching all this drama in a Magical Orb while sitting in late Headmaster's Office. He gave an order to the beings that he had summoned to stop attacking. He recognized this woman as someone related to the pinkette mage that brought him to this world. In a way he was grateful to the late midget pinkette, because otherwise he wouldn't have found this world and would never be able to conquer it. So he made his way outside the Academy where the corpses of foolish mortals lay about. He slowly clapped his hands while addressing Karin "You did well for a fool but know that these beings only stopped because I told them to. It would be far more amusing to end your life with my own hands but first I need some information". He had strong intuition and senses so he sensed that this woman was different than the other Nobles, she had some experience in combat. He asked her a few questions about the Nobility of this land and about the current rulers. He managed to get these answers, albeit with some breaking of her limbs and dousing her body in flames. After all you had to take was their wand and they were even pathetic than the commoners they so thought themselves to be superior from. He ended her pitiful life by separating her head from her body with his claws. After all there is no right or wrong, there are only consequences but he doesn't have to worry about that.

He had disposed of the bodies thanks to the summoned beings. Now his next target was the remaining Nobles and the ruler of Tristain. Thanks to the artifacts stored in the vault of the Academy, he had managed to increase his arcane abilities even more. And he was feeling ecstatic at his plans for this world.

The familiar of the blue haired girl that he killed on the first day, the little rhyme dragon had taken a liking to Ma'aarvo. He would pet it occasionally and speak with it. He heard very interesting things from the Sylphiid. He found out that there were elves, vampires and other races that existed in this land but were being hunted down by the foolish humans. He would change that. After all, liberating poor folks regardless of their race from tyranny and prosecution would help gain more followers. And with these followers being non-humans and being stronger than humans will help him greatly. His next target was the Tristain's Palace and the silly princess and the clergyman temporary ruler Cardinal Mazarin.

The rumors of a commoners revolution were spreading like fire along with the deaths of countless Nobles and that a Beastman was leading it. These rumors had reached the Palace and they were gathering troops and intel on the cause of it but they could find nothing. All the scouts would end up being missing.

After a few days

Ma'aarvo had launched an assault on the Tristain's Palace with the help of his summoned Dremoras, Daedras and Golden Saints. He slaughtered everyone and made an example out of the Princess by gutting her like a pig. Her intestines spreading like noodles, her head on a pike. He addressed from the Palace balcony to all the commoners gathered outside. His voice booming thanks to the spells he had casted. "I am your new ruler from this moment onwards. This will mark the era of peaceful coexistence between humans and non-humans where everyone will be treated equal and just. All I need is your support and utmost loyalty. Accept me as your new and True God. For I shall begin the new age of enlightenment"

All the commoners were cheering, they were a bit shaken back from the violence but they knew better that the Nobility were scum and just because they could do hocus pocus, they thought themselves to be superior and treated everyone else like dirt. Princess was just a puppet and they could care less.

The news of Tristain having a Non-human ruler were spreading fast all over Halkegenia's other countries. Reconquista was all the more thrilled because this meant that the Nobles were gone and Tristain was an easy target after they get rid of the Royalists in Albion. Little do they know it will be their end.

Everything was going fine for months to pass. And Ma'aarvo will be damned if someone tries to mess with him. He will make an example out of them. Tristain was now a land where non-humans had began to arrive and settle along with commoners who were fine with them because of their new Feline God being the merciful God that had liberated them from the Tyranny of Nobles. Slowly Ma'aarvo had formed an army of non-humans and humans and these troops were armed with muskets, short swords, spears, flintlocks etc. He had made the former Academy of Magic as his new training ground for his army.

Meanwhile Reconquista is nearing it's victory over Albion, in the name of their Brimir and his oh so holy teachings. Prince Wales had heard of the chaos over at Tristain but he could do nothing but be sad about his lover being dead and the country being ruled by some beastman. Prince Wales was killed along with rest of his foolish people that had stayed with him during the siege of the castle by Reconquista's forces. There was no need to reanimate the corpse of Wales as Cromwell thought, after all Tristain's Nobility were long gone now. It was just a land of Heretic non-humans and commoners now.

Germania was neutral about the stuff that was happening in Tristain. Gallia's mad ruler was slightly amused at the whole situation but otherwise remain indifferent apart from sending occasional spies to see the situation of the country. Romalia remain as corrupted as before and with the Pope being against non-humans and humans alike.

It will all change, in due time. Ma'aarvo will become the sole ruler and God of this land. All living beings shall bow down to him or be destroyed. He wasn't a saint but he will be the one to rule them just.

 **Phew. That took some time to write :D Now I am finally on a computer and not on my shitty iPhone so I can write somewhat better and less grammar mistakes. I won't change my writing style because I can't write the other way with too much dialogues and stuff :P Please review it or don't :'D The only reason I want to finish this is because there are very few other fanfics that result in the death of all the Nobles. A few of them being supernatural, Prototype crossovers but that's all. I wanted something extreme and found none so have decided to write one :D See you next time if I don't jump off a cliff by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Well another update, after a decade. Back in a shithole of a country so have to distract myself from shitty life by doing something pointless, I guess. Anyways enjoy the story, not that much of the story is left anyway. We all know how it will end._

With the victory in Albion achieved by Reconquista forces, they were itching to invade Tristain. Some of them were skeptical since how easily the country had fallen to some stranger and commoners. But their glorious Holy figure, Oliver Cromwell had quelled their fears and motivated them to be ready for Tristain. After 2 months, the Reconquista forces were ready to advance towards Tristain, their ships ready with cannons. Their Dragon Knights, Griffin Knights and Soldiers were ready for their holy crusade. Morale was high amongst soldiers as was the supply of Ale and Mead.

Meanwhile in Tristain, Ma'aarvo was eagerly awaiting the invading forces of Reconquista. He had already figured where they would arrive. That place was a small village called Tarbes which was close to Albion at this time of the year. And he had stationed his troops in strategic positions throught Tarbes. Trebuchets and other machines were placed there to bring down the enemy's ships. Alongwith his summoned dremoras, golden saints. Ma'aarvo had arrived at Tarbes so he could greet the invaders and slaughter them, for nobody would ever dare to be an obstacle in his way.

Reconquista forces were closing in on Tarbes on the horizon. Whilst partying and whatnot they hadn't noticed the trebuchets and massive army on the ground. So once they got really close, that's when they realized that they had walked right into a trap.

(cue massive boulders being hurled at the Reconquista ships) (((Dragon Age Inquisition theme closer to the end plays in background)))

"CANNONS, TAKE AIM. MUSKETEERS AIM THE DRAGON RIDERS" Ma'aarvo shouted orders.

Reconquista soldiers were dropping out like puppets whose strings have been cut. Most of the ground was covered with mangled bodies of dragons, soldiers and destroyed parts of the ships. Reconquista's ships were sinking to the ground with flames on the mast, on the deck with burning soldiers jumping from the ships.

Those soldiers, that had survived and managed to land were soon overrun by Ma'aarvo's forces. They impaled the enemy soldiers and left them for crows, vultures etc. to eat. This wasn't even a fight, it was a massacre for Reconquista. Oliver Cromwell was captured, with missing arms and only one leg and burnt hair. He was brought to the lab for lobotomy session, Magicka fueled lobotomy session that is.

After gaining important information from the fun with Cromwell, Ma'aarvo surmised a plan on which they will act. Albion needs to fall to pave the way for him to strike Gallia. Germania would be taken last, as it has very few mages and is quite neutral and not spying on Tristain. Cromwell's mind revealed how Sheffield was aiding them on the orders of King Joseph of Gallia. So it was only fair if he went after Joseph after dealing with Albion.

Ma'aarvo launched the expedition into Albion's heart, the rebels had made the Royal Palace as their Court. It was only fair that Ma'aarvo decimated it alongwith a good portion of nearby lands. The fleet started bombarding and didn't gave any warnings or anything. They just kept firing barrages one after the other until nothing remained other than ruin and destruction, fields littered with corpses. Only after crushing good portion of the enemy lands, the ultimatum was given to remaining Albionese people, surrender and bow down to the True God. If anybody had doubts, they were gone once they glanced at the ruin and destruction. Commoners were quite simple, really. Give them food, shelter and treat 'em decent and they'll be loyal to you until death. They got all that under Ma'aarvo's rule. Albion rebellion was culled, people worshipped Ma'aarvo as their new God. Albion became a province of Tristain. In just under 2 months, whole Albion was reformed. Nearly everyone was ready for combat; arms, armour, potions etc. were supplied to everyone capable of swinging a sword.

In Gallia, despite Sheffield's warnings to Joseph about the armies amassing in Albion and Tristain respectively. Joseph remained just as mad as before and not bothered at all, after all even if they had attacked him. Mayhaps he might even feel something, he had his own daughter hung and her innards gutted like limp noodles hanging from a bowl. Even then he felt nothing, such was his madness. He was waiting for the Beastman who had conquered Tristain and Albion in such a short time, besides he had a trump card waiting to be used. If he must destroy himself alongwith rest of the city, so be it. He'll do it just to see the horror planted on his enemy's face. Atleast that was the plan. Alas, it never happened as he was assassinated while sleeping and Sheffield gutted like a dog. Gallia's stockpile of weapons and other artifacts was brought to Ma'aarvo and entirety of Gallia razed to the ground.

Germania was getting anxious with the current events. Emperor Albrecht the Third was pacing around the throne, while his advisors were giving him reports of the events that had transpired in Gallia. He had no idea as to what to do against this new madness that had started in Tristain. At first, it was nothing more than rebellion against the tyranny of nobles. But then it turned to full scale war against other countries, with Gallia being razed to ground. No single soul was spared the wrath of the God-king of Tristain. Albrecht's fears were for the right reason, sooner or later Tristain would strike at Germania. He needed to ask Romalia to aid them in taking down this threat that had tipped the scales of power in Halkegenia. He ordered every capable man to be conscripted into army and trained accordingly. He had to be prepared for the coming storm. He'll be damned if he went down without a fight. Even though, Germania was fairly decent for commoners and not as cruel as others were on commoners. In Germania, even commoners could become nobles with right amount of money.

Romalia was also worried, the Pope gathering whatever Void artifacts he could. He needed to stop that filthy beast abomination that had claimed the Brimir's descendant's Lands. Yet despite everything, Pope Vittorio Serevare was nothing more than ordinary man. He lied, was ruthless yet appeared so regal and so kind like he was an Angel but he wasn't. He was a hypocrite, he proclaimed love and kindness and yet was a monster. He had pretty much gathered everyone and was giving speeches about how this is the Founder's way of testing who's worthy of his grace. Romalia was amassing its crusaders. But soon can't come soon enough. As the priests gather their armies, something sinister wakes up that was sleeping for quite a long time.

It was prophecised that, once void artifacts are gathered. A great power shall rise, that can be weilded by those of strong heart and mind. Yet, like all legends it's mostly filled with nonsense and reality of the situation lost with each passing decade. World Dragon shall awake soon and with it's awakening will begin an era of destruction.

Ma'aarvo was feeling quite good this particular morning, the artifacts that were brought from Gallia were most interesting. Some artifacts from Tamriel were there too. Not the useful ones but still artifacts from Tamriel. Not that he had any desire to return to Tamriel, on the contrary he wanted rest of his kind in this new place. He wanted the other Khajits to be able to come here, he wanted to have a family of his own. He too had feelings but that must wait, till this whole continent is conquered and submits to him.

Ma'aarvo had declared a name for his Empire, it certainly wasn't anything grand but it was still a name. He'd named it "Empire of Halkegenia", and the army was growing in numbers. Soon they'll strike Romalia and decimate it. After that, it's time to conquer Germania and then start trade and non-aggression treaties with Elves of the Holy Lands. He didn't particularly dislike the Elves, sure they were arrogant and whatnot but he'd only hated the Dunmer. And Dunmer were left in very number after Red Mountain's eruption. Infact he particualrly liked the stories about the Aldmeri Dominion when Summerset Isle, Valenwood and Elseweyr were united against humankind. It didn't turn out well due to the fact that the dunmer false god Vivec had helped the Septim Empire in crushing the mighty Altmers. There was a reason why the Thalmor existed, they formed when they had enough of the drama of humans. All these things aside, Ma'aarvo wanted the Elves of Halkegenia as allies considering they were quite formidable and powerful. So it would be best to use their non-human common ground as a reason for this alliance.

In a few months time, Ma'aarvo led his troops to Romalia and after a gruesome fight against the Brimir fanatics. He'd won, with minor losses but overall it was a great victory. Romalia's churches were painted with the blood of these Brimir fanatics. Horror etched onto their faces, as they drew their last breaths. Anyone that bared arms against Ma'aarvo's army was slained in the most brutal way possible. The churches were desecrated and destroyed. The commoners quickly bowed down and started praising him. The rumours had reached all across the continent that the Beastman that was conquering the lands was quite benevolent to common folk so they were happy. Romalia fell to Ma'aarvo just as planned, it was time to head to Germania now.

Despite Germania being better than other Nations in terms of treating it's commoners better, it wasn't a bed of roses either. Sure commoners could become nobles with money. But acquiring said money wasn't an easy task when you had to pay lots of taxes and work your ass off to barely feed your family while other lords fought amongst each other for the throne. The commoners were secretly looking forward for their salvation in the form of a feline God.

When Ma'aarvo's forces marched into Germania, they were met with resistance however this time the numbers of enemies were far greater than with other countries. However, that can be easily fixed with little bit of magic here and there, Dremora, Golden saints and Atronachs. Ma'aarvo's forces made short work of them and crushed the resistance. Finally, the last obstacle fell. It was a joyous occasion for Ma'aarvo. He'd conquered these lands, still the lands beyond elven lands and the lands beyond the deserts remain. That's not so important as the Alliance with the Elves would be quite useful if they accept it.

After a few months, reconstruction and repopulation of Romalia and Germania was done. A complete utopian empire was formed, with Ma'aarvo being the God of the people. He went personally with a few men to the elves to secure the alliance which would result in a united Halkegenia, just under better terms. Elves received him with quite generosity and respect, as their pantheon involved around spirits taking the shapes of beasts and whatnot. They were quite respectful and considerate which was good. The alliance was secured, trade agreements done, non-aggression treaties in place. Also racemixing was banned and this rule was strictly enforced. This marked an era of prosperity and harmony for Halkegenia as the World Dragon prepares for havoc against all life.

The world dragon had appeared finally and bringing with it, a large army of dragons. It sought to end the world, it would have succeeded if Halkegenia was ruled by men. But the combined might of Elves and Humans under Ma'aarvo's rule defeated the world dragon which was removed from existence with the destrtuction of Void magic. Void magic was something Brimir had gained after making deals with demons and spirits, eventually it poisoned his mind and he went power hungry and wanted to genocide the elves but Sasha (((Grey))) (: killed him.

Void magic was un-natural existence and it was banished forever. Everything was going great and it would forever be great, for there is a living God amongst them.

After all this time, Ma'aarvo had finally found a way to reach back into Tamriel but he knew of the dangers it could possibly bring. He had to ensure only the Khajits would be able to come here so he left Halkegenia for some time and went back to Tamriel, gathering the Khajits and unifying them into moving to Halkegenia. He managed to bring a good portion of the Khajits to Halkegenia and after countless years of this, he sealed the gates between both worlds forever to ensure none would disrupt this perfect world he has molded together. After few years, the Khajits had grown in quite a large number. And now Halkegenia was as lively as it could possibly be, kittens running around playing with elven children and human children too. This would be the perfect world that Ma'aarvo sought. He had achieved his goals and he was finally happy. He had found happiness afterall, he turned around and raised the little cub as high his arms could go "That's how I did all this, child. I hope you grow up to keep this world perfect and safe" With that Ma'aarvo finally looked over the horizon and smiled.

 **((((ENDING))))**

 _I know, it's not what you guys expected. But know this, I am not a great writer. At best I can write summaries, nothing more. If someone wants to re-write this story keeping the same character and stuff but make it proper fanfic with dialogues etc., please do so but do PM me so i can read it too :P_

 _Farewell, everyone. Now I will focus on the other story of mine that I just wrote. I like these kinda stories but sadly nobody takes such ideas. They just go with random stuff that has been repeated hundreds of times._


End file.
